Sunny Days, Stormy Nights
by krysCMM
Summary: R/T...pg13 for now...Tristan invites Rory and her friend and family to go to florida with him for a week. What will happen when they go?
1. Invitation

He walked up to her as quietly as possible. He didn't want her to be aware of his presence. He looked her over. She was beautiful. She was dressed in a black close fitted sleeveless dress that didn't dip too low in the front. It was medium in length and showed off her long legs. She was breath taking. He looked her over one more time before walking up behind her and putting his arms on her shoulders and trailing down to her forearms. She jumped slightly at first, but than relaxed after realizing it was him. She smiled and leaned into him. He was so warm and the heat his body gave off was more than welcoming to her. He wanted to freeze that moment and keep it forever locked, but he knew better than anyone that that was impossible.  
  
"You came." He stated quietly. She just nodded. He smiled and swayed slightly. All day he'd been waiting to hold her in his arms and the fright that she wouldn't show up that night made him want to hold her more. "What are you doing down here anyways?" He spoke again.  
  
"I didn't want to stay with those rich airheads upstairs. So I came here, I hop you don't mind." She tightened her hold on his arms. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"You're always welcome here." He whispered into her hair. She smiled at the comment. She knew it was true. When she was at her grandmother's house, sometimes, she sneak out and drive over to his house and just be with him. Or after school, when her mother would be working late, instead of being home alone, she'd come over and just sit and watch television with him or do homework. Lorelei knew that if she couldn't reach Rory at home, she'd be there. Everyone knew.  
  
"Why aren't you upstairs with your parent's guests? Shouldn't you be talking business with them or something?" She asked him.  
  
He laughed. He knew she was joking. She knew how much he hated all of those people and that he would never voluntarily hang around with them. "Please. Those people act polite but will eat you alive whenever that have the chance. It's all a game to them. Suck up to them and than put them down so the other person could be more popular. I can't stand it."  
  
"I haven't been to allot of these parties, but I know what you mean." She broke away from him and missed the warmth as soon as she did it. She turned around to look at him. He was dressed in a black suit. He looked good in anything, but this particular suit brought out all of his features. She was truly amazed.  
  
"Do you like what you see, Mary?" He chuckled, as she looked him over.  
  
She smiled back up at him before taking his hand and sitting down next to him on a couch. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"I should say the same thing. You look beautiful Rory."  
  
She blushed slightly. "Thank you Tristan."  
  
He put his hand up to her cheek. "I love when you blush." His voice dropped down to a whisper again. She met his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her soft lips when they were disturbed by a knock on the door.  
  
"Is anyone in there?' A voice called. Neither could make out who it was. Tristan ran up the steps to open the door. He opened it to find Lorelei out of breath leaning against the doorframe. "Hi guys." She said with a little wave.  
  
"I couldn't get away. Rory, honey, Are you about ready to leave, because I am."  
  
"Mom, we just got here." Rory looked over Tristan's shoulder at her mother. They had come to a party at the DuGrey mansion because Emily had insisted that the two should be there. Rory had waited for Tristan in his basement sitting room. And well, didn't wanna leave just yet.  
  
"But ROORRY! I don't wanna stay. No offense Tristan."  
  
"None taken." He looked back to Rory. "I can drive you home later if she really wants to go now."  
  
"Mom, see he'll give me a ride." Rory said towards her mother.  
  
"Okie dokie. Lemme get outta here than. Babe, see you at home. Don't be too late. And don't do anything I would do!" With that she left. Tristan closed the door behind her and they both walked back down to the couch they previously vacated.  
  
"That was interesting." Tristan smiled as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Yes, indeed it was. But what could you expect from my mom?"  
  
"What was I thinking?" She laughed and cuddled in closer into the nape of his neck. "So." He started.  
  
"So." She laughed. "So.what?" She asked.  
  
"So what to do in a room with no one else around?" He leered.  
  
"Oh, the possibilities." She learned from Tristan the crude comments, leers, and such. They both changed so much from being around each other.  
  
He laughed at her comment. "Rory." He whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you wanna go away with me?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" She asked opening her eyes that had somehow closed. She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"We're having a week off from school next week, and I was just thinking. My parents are sending me to our Florida home and I just thought that you and lane, or someone would want to go with me."  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't know how my mom would feel about that. I mean she lets us go with allot of things. But staying a week alone in Florida? I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Luke and Lorelei could come too. You know. Stay in the east wing while we stay in the west. It'll be fun." He smiled at her brightening face.  
  
"I can't wait to tell mom!" She climbed into his lap and hugged him in between kisses on his lips. He smiled at her.  
  
"Jeez if you would have done that to me along time ago, I would have brought you all around the world, not just Florida!"  
  
"Shut up!" She leaned in for a more passionate kiss.  
  
When he finally pulled away and smiled at her, he spoke again. "That's a way of shutting up that I like the most."  
  
Coming up in next chapters: who gets to go and who doesn't, packing, and leaving for the sunshine state!  
  
But what'll happen????? 


	2. Permission and Packing

Sunny Days, Stormy Nights.  
  
Chapter Two: Permission/ Packing  
  
Chapter Two Prelude: Permission  
  
  
  
Almost everyone had permission to go on the trip. Lorelei had agreed to the trip right when Rory informed her that she and Luke could go and stay in a room, alone, with no disturbances in the east end of the house. She and Luke never got to go on a honeymoon, and now was the perfect time to. They had been married for six months now (AN no jess). Rory, of course, could also go, but Lane could not. Everyone talked to Mrs. Kim, but she wouldn't budge. She said Luke and Lorelei wouldn't watch her and that she'd get into trouble. The answer was no.  
  
Tristan, Rory, and Lane especially, were disappointed, but Rory and Tristan had a better chance to spend time alone with each other, which wasn't so bad in either of their opinions.  
  
Chapter Two: Packing  
  
Everyone was excited about the trip. Why wouldn't they be? None, except for Tristan of course, had ever been to Florida, let alone stayed in a mansion there.  
  
It was two days before they were leaving and Rory called Tristan over to help her pack. Lorelei was out helping Luke at the diner, and she was lonely. He arrived in thirty minutes and walked in to the house without ringing or knocking. He had gained that privilege if they knew he was coming. The Gilmore girls and even Luke were used to Tristan's frequent visits. He and Rory had also been going out for six months after a friendship. Rory invited Tristan to accompany her at her mother and Luke's wedding and they got together that day.  
  
Tristan looked around for Rory and figured she was in her room. "Hey Ror?" He called as he walked through the kitchen and into her room. "Oh, hey." He found her folding thank tops.  
  
She turned around. "Hey Tris." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did her waste and she kissed him 'hello'. She turned back to her suitcase as he looked around her usually clean room.  
  
"What happened in here?" He asked moving some clothes aside so he could sit down on the bed. "It looks like your closet exploded."  
  
"Funny man. I need to have enough clothes." She put a stack of folded tees in the suitcase.  
  
"If I had it my way, you wouldn't have to bring any clothes." He leered.  
  
"Tristan!" Her smile betrayed her attempt to be serious with him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Lorelei would suspect something." He teased.  
  
"So are you all packed?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I have some clothes still there, so I don't have to take much."  
  
After an hour and a half of packing, Tristan finally talked her into breaking to watch a movie with him. They were now cuddled on the couch in front of the television and watching 'Save the Last Dance'. His head was rested on Rory's lap as she ran her fingers through his soft touseled blond hair, massaging his head.  
  
"You have no idea how good this feels." He sighed.  
  
She smiled down to him and watched his eyes slowly close. "Tristan, are you going to sleep?" She asked him. He just nodded.  
  
"I already saw this movie twice." She laughed at this. He slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
An exhausted Luke and Lorelei walked in at about ten o'clock. "Hey mom, hey Luke." Rory whispered pointing to a sleeping Tristan in her lap.  
  
"Hey honey." She smiled at Tristan. "If he wakes up, tell him not to try to drive home. He's too tired and It's late." Lorelei smiled. "Just don't get rowdy." Her and Luke went upstairs.  
  
"You either!" She whispered after them. Luke just laughed.  
  
When the movie finished, Rory slowly got up to take the DVD out. Tristan woke up and sat up wiping sleep out of his eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty!" Rory smiled and plopped down next to him. "Mom said for you to spend the night. She nor do I, want you driving now."  
  
He smiled at how caring she was. "Not a problem for me. I'd rather stay here than that hell whole of a house any day."  
  
"You gonna go back to sleep now?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He answered. "Let me just go get something to change into from my car." He got up and went outside. Rory took the opportunity to change as well. She changed and than got Tristan's bedding ready on the couch.  
  
He came back in to find Rory in a light sleep on the couch. She was curled up at the end and resting on the armrest. She must have been tired as well, since she fell asleep so quickly. He smiled before going into the bathroom and changing into his sweat shorts and a tight white tee shirt. When sleeping at the Gilmore's he never slept in his usual sleeping attire of just boxer shorts. He emerged from the bathroom to find Rory still there. He moved over and around the couch until he was standing in front of her.  
  
She blinked before fully opening her eyes and gazing up to Tristan who was standing over her. "In my bed Mary?" He grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "Sorry, I fell asleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought."  
  
"Guess so." He sat down next to her and reclined back against the pillows she laid out for him.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to sleep then." She got up. He too jumped up when she left the couch. She turned around when she realized he did. They were face to face looking at each other.  
  
"You're pajama's are cute." He whispered to her.  
  
She blushed but than laughed. "Why thank you Mr. DuGrey."  
  
"Rory, stay with me please?" He asked sitting down and pulling her lightly to do the same.  
  
"Here?" She asked. He nodded. "Ugh. Why not. Let me just shut my room light off." She went to shut it off and came back to find Tristan already laying down waiting for her to lay down with him.  
  
She watched him for a moment. "Well are you coming or not?" He smirked at her. She nodded and laid down next to him. "Goodnight Mary."  
  
"Goodnight." With that they both fell asleep. 


	3. AN

Author's Note:  
  
All right, this is just a little note to all of you. I'm still continuing all of my stories that I have started here on fanfiction.net. They are the following:  
  
Sunny Days, Stormy Nights  
  
Helping Hand  
  
Drowning  
  
Stigmatized  
  
Best Friends  
  
Please Don't leave Me  
  
Untitled for now  
  
Weird Happenings  
  
Coffee and some Gross pictures  
  
And I might be continuing Weak.  
  
  
  
  
  
But I have been writing stories on the side that I haven't uploaded. Why? I'm going to upload them when they are completely finished so that I wont leave you hanging and they wont be forgotten.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading so that I can keep you up to date.  
  
  
  
KrysCMM 


End file.
